Starting
by Sulleyohaw
Summary: This follows the aging years of Iku Kasahara in her new middle school. There's a mean boy who sits next to her, the smiled and bright boy who examines from the back of the two. The stern and dark aura boy who is top of the class in everything, the rough, ear blasting boy who's late ,miss beauty queen in the front and the calm, happy teacher. There are also two new peps in this Ff !
1. Starting

**This story does not belong to me as the story belongs to Ms Hiro Arikawa and Kiiro Yumi**

Iku wakes up late for school and she meets up with the student council team and other new friends. The stern boy who sat next to the window, the smiling blonde who sits behind them with Mr perfect, miss beauty queen and the loud rough boy who sat next to the school's head newspaper writer.

This follows the lives of the 'Library wars characters' such as Iku Kasahara, Dojo Atsushi and other as they grow up together. But they all start in the middle, at the Kanto Middle School.

These Characters and Library wars does not belong to me.

Iku had just woken up with her short light coffee coloured hair all over the place and her limbs tangled in her blankets and sheets with drool hanging out of the side of her mouth. Hearing the painful buzzing noises on the side of her bed which where Iku's eyes widened out of shock

it was the first day that she will be starting at her new school and now she's late

It had only been a week since she was enlisted to the Kanto middle school, at her old Elementary in Irabaki she would always be a couple seconds late (But she lived quite far from the school and she got into trouble every time)

" Iku hurry up and get ready, I'll drop you off!" Iku's older brother, Daisuke or , called as she was coming down the stairs with her bag and her books as they started to slip out of her hands. She ran down and picked them up to put her books in her bag messily

" It's fine, I'll just run to school, I bet I can make it there in no time" Her brother smiled and made her lunch, chucked it to his sister as she was struggling to put her shorts on and then quickly stuffed her feet in her shoes not bothered to tie the laces up " I'm borrowing Todo's white button shirt" (Ukanasa is Iku's other brother) "Hey, isn't that one of his favourite shirts" Iku tied her light blue jersey around her waist

" Wee too bad I'm his sister, See ya" She slammed and quickly ran out the door and out the gate

" God dammit... I woke up late like I usually do" she groaned as she dashed through the neighbourhood

She was so fast and athletic getting to school just in time would be no problem especially when she knew a couple short cuts

She sped around Mrs Nashikiko's house and stopped at the front gate

"Morning Mrs Nashikiko!" I always come to her house because she likes books but she can't go to the book store to get some, but I usually go there to see if the new book to my favourite series has came out and apparently it's due in to the shops this week but I have to get it after school

" Oh, hello dear Uki" Mrs Nashikiko is old and nice but she always gets my name backwards

" It's Iku but you can call me Uki, Is there anything you would like me to get from the book store"

" Ohh... yes please, just ask the counter, the shop manager knows which book I want"

" Okay! Well see you after school" Iku waved goodbye "Oh, Yes see you Iku dear"

Weird, she remembers my name one minute and then calls me Uki, Strange but I still like Mrs Nashikiko

Iku had remembered that she was still late for school ,and now even later

forty two seconds, "no problemo!" She then ran too her full potential and was the fastest thing in the streets dodging people and getting more faster

She went through the school gate "BBRrri~ng!" nearly there, she zoomed up the stairs through the corridor

room, room, room "Found ya!"

I swung open the door fast to a class that stared at my way making it awkward and weird " Ah- Kids I would like to greet you all our new student of our class named~ ?" He looked confused not knowing who I am

" My name is Kasahara Iku and I am very happy to be entering this school and I hope we have a good year. I work in the library as an assistant and I am a student leader!"

"Very well, every body be nice and make her feel welcome" He smiled and pointed to where I had to sit

I had to sit at one of the double desks that was next to the window where another person was sitting

A boy, fair skin, has dark black hair and is wearing an unzipped white and black stripped jersey with a white shirt and black pants, his eyes were dark brown and staring directly at me

I go over feeling very weird about the 'opening of the door' scene so I quickly try to get there

I sat next to him confused on where to put my bag

Dojo's POV

The sky is still dark and it looks like it might rain

The classroom was open, so I went and sat at a desk which was next to the window

It didn't take long till the teacher came in

" Oh, Hello. Are you in this class?" He put a case on his desk and started to sort his things pulling papers of big piles from folders

" Yes, I am Dojo Astushi" Dojo had said while looking at how quick the teacher was putting his things on his desk

" Morning, Dojo, My name is Inamine" He came over to my desk and held a hand out

" Don't leave me hanging" quickly Dojo gripped his hand firmly and shook it

" Nice to meet you Mr Inamine" His hand still in grip

Me and Mr Inamine talked and got to know about each other before school had started

When the bell had rang and the other students had found their seats class was ready

'Tap' I turned around to see a blonde, smiling boy who had his hand out

"Hi there, my name is Komaki and this is Tezuka" I shook his hand

Tezuka was the stern looking boy with the spiky dark brown hair

" Nice to meet you, my name is Dojo" Komaki smiled

" Okay, school is starting so I want you all to be on your best behaviour"

" Alright class, My Na~" the door swung open and there stood a girl looking all triumphant

She just stood there frozen which kinda made her look strange, even Mr Inamine stared but in seconds he grabbed her shoulder and greeted her

" Ah- Kids I would like to greet you all to our new student of our class named~ ?" She looked up at him expecting him to know who she is

" My name is Kasahara Iku and I am very happy to be entering this school and I hope we have a good year. I work in the library as an assistant and apart of the student council as student leader!"

Iku Kasahara? huh. That's a cute name to put in front of Kasahara. In shock of what I said I changed the subject

She has coffee coloured hair (More like Latte coloured) that was short and came up to her neck. She looked quite tall for a girl and wore a plain white button shirt with a light coloured blue jersey tied around her waist, her shirt seemed a bit big as it kind of bagged above her jersey and was bagging from the bottom aswell

When I looked down she was wearing skin tight cargo shorts that kept above the knee area and black socks that covered her ankles, and her shoes were sports wear type. Her legs were long with and perfect with curves and big thighs

" Very well, every body be nice and make her feel welcome" Mr Inamine pointed towards me and walked over to his desk

She stared over to me and wow her eyes are bright, light hazel with yellow and brown filled her eyes as her cheeks were slightly pink

She started walking towards the empty seat next to me and sat down

"Uh... " I looked to what she was doing

She looked so confused, holding her bag in her hand and staring at the bottom of the table/desk

" Put it in the desk" I whispered over to her giving a little help

Iku's POV

The boy next to me had noticed my confusion, I put my bag in the desk until I got a random tap on my shoulder

I turned around, A very handsome boy with blonde hair had a great smile on his face and held out his hand

" Hi, my name is Komaki, this is Tezuka and~" He was then interrupted by the person next to me

" And I am Dojo" I looked at him

" Uh, Well hi Komaki, Tezuka and Dojo, it's nice to meet you's all"

" Excuse me, please do not talk while it is during class" I turned back around, leaning on the desk

" Ah-hem, Morning class, My name is Mr Inamine and I will be your teacher for this year"

" I would like for everyone in the class to greet themselves to everyone and give a little information about yourselves, Who would like too start"

One student stood up immediately from the front and stood next to the teacher. it was a very pretty girl

She had shoulder length straight brown hair and looked very petite as she wore an armless white blouse and a light red short skirt with black cute shoes and knee high white socks

" Hello! My name is Shibazaki Asako, I love the beauty of a women and solving mystery's, I also work with the library department with Kasahara Iku as an assistant"

She gave out a heart racing smile and sat back down into her seat which was a single desk all the way up the front

When she sat down all the boys were staring at her, she looked over towards me with her gentled smile and gave a slight wave

I blushed a bit and waved back

Then another person went to introduce them self when the door suddenly swung open

We all looked at the very tall and rough boy with a smile that grew bigger

" I am sorry for being late sir, I was just dropping my little brother to his class!" he sounded very buff and strong (And loud)

Mr Inamine just sighed "Well since your standing please introduce yourself to the class"

"Okay! Hello everyone, my name is Genda Rysuke and I am apart of the student council and a I am the captain! I am also captain for our schools football team"

With the teacher left in a horrid smile Genda went to sit at the back of Komaki and Tezuka next to the girl with shiny black short hair and scarf who's head bowed looking downwards and tapping her pencil around

Hmm, I wonder who she is? just when I had said that she stood up and walked to the front

Her hair had a fringe that covered her left brow, she was wearing a purple light scarf with a light grey sweater at a length to her thighs with black skinny jeans. And she is holding a clip board to her chest

" My name is Orikuchi Maki and I am the head for the newspaper for the school and community."

"Whoa, that's really cool 'Head of the company sort of girl'" I whispered over to Dojo before Orikuchi could get to her seat

Then Dojo stood up and had his hands to his side, with a serious face that it made the whole class cringe, even me

" My name is Dojo Astushi and I'm apart of the student council, president" with that he sat back down (That was a short way of saying Hi everybody, I'm the leader and so I'll be scary) I gasp because I realized I had said that out loud and the classroom looked over my way with a smirk on their face "Ohhhh... that's a big statement made"

" Shut up blockhead, your thinking out loud" an annoyance feeling came upon me and I faced my head his way

"Excuse me? I wasn't listening because your face is to HORRID to look at!" Kasahara still insulting Dojo had just made the scene bigger

" Well look who's talking, you look like an overweighted idiot boy who can't keep his mouth shut"

" Please get along which each other now" Both of them glared at each other with their arms crossed and Kasahara poked out silly faces at Dojo when Dojo was going to hit back with another nagging insult

'BANG' both jolted including the whole class as Mr Inamine's palm against his desk " I sa~id PLEASE get along" His face scared everyone even though he was smiling, now the class knew that he doesn't just plays as a nice guy

Damn, now I have a guy in my class I don't like already? Iku you know how to make an enemy don't you. I pouted turning my head to the back of me to see who's next

Komaki got up from behind Dojo with an angelic smile and swiped his blonde hair out of the way

" My name is Komaki Mikihisa, and I too am apart of the student council, vice president along with Dojo and the other members of the student council" The girls on the other side of the class dazzled at him and started whispering a conversation

He sat down and the boy next to him, uhh Tezuka, had stood up to introduce himself

He looked professional with no expression on his face what so ever

" Hello" The girls blushed and looked like they were about to faint, although the only girls that didn't was Shibazaki, Orikuchi and the girl who didn't look at anyone, and she looked very different from everybody else in the class, actually the whole school. She had dark skin and her hair was untidy and kept in a bun, she had big baggy eyes. She was really tall, the height of my older brother an- I jolted as a deep voice came from the front of me (I was facing towards Tezuka)

" My name is Tezuka Hikaru, apart of the student council, treasurer and student leader, I too work in the library"

He looked down at me and the atmosphere suddenly turned cold

I looked away and ignored the look I had received

"BBRrri~ng!" that's the bell, I grabbed my bag and and ran out of the class to the cafeteria.

What the heck?! What was that, does that guy not like me or something?

" Hi there, Kasahara right?" I turned around to see the pretty girl from my classroom, what was her name again? Shibazaki? Asako Shibazaki

" Ah, yeah" Shibazaki grinned and grabbed my shoulder sleeve taking me with her

I didn't realize that she was heading for the exit of the cafeteria and I was so hungry

I stopped putting weight on to my back and puling my shoulder towards the other direction

Then I felt a light feeling through out my body as she let go

But because she let go I fell back into a big hard figure

Dojo's POV

Shibazaki went passed me holding Kasahara's collar I think

I turned around and kept walking with Komaki, who wouldn't leave me alone, along with Genda and Tezuka. I think Tezuka just always stays around Komaki and Genda only meet me after the bell had rung and now he's all friend like

I took another step till someone had stepped on the back of my shoe which sent me falling to the ground

I had my elbows to the side of me to support myself off the ground when I heard a groaning noise coming from the back of me

" Oww ..." I turned my body to see Kasahara lying on my chest, her face flushed in a bright red

" Idiot! Get off me" She pushed off me and took a step back wiping herself

" Aww man! Your the Idiot, your stupid food got on my clothes!" she pouted as she grabbed a tissue and started running out of the cafeteria

I got up from the ground and looked over to Shibazaki who had a big grin on her face

" Why'd you do that?!" the other students were looking at me and Shibazaki had started laughing

" I was just taking her to the library but she stopped" I glared at her. So she isn't the girl you would want to get to know huh

" That doesn't explain the reason she fell over" she smiled and crossed her arms

" That's because I let go of the stupid girls hand" My eyes widened as she walked away, out of the cafeteria

Iku's POV

Dick! I know she did that on purpose and now I have to deal with her in the library? No way

When I got to the bathroom a big, tall girl stood before me with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall. It was the girl from class. She has dark skin and black curly hair that was in a bun, she had dark brown eyes and long lashes. She wore a white jersey with shoulder sleeves and wore a black leather watch around her right hand. Her arms were huge, her thighs were massive, her womeness was big, she was big! She wore black tights and white Jays with a blue inside, she looked really cool

" Hello" She had a deep voice. I stood there in silence while she stared down at me

" Ah, My name is Kasahara Iku! Hello to you too!" I sounded like a weird robot and went to stand next to her running the cool water and started grabbing tissue after tissue

" Nice to meet you, Kasahara, My name is Hokimate" I paused looking confused, I've never heard that name before but it sounded cool, especially in that low tone of voice

Then another girl appeared, her skin was very white and she wore glasses. Her hair was black and long and her eyes were black and grey. She wore dark blue shorts and a yellow and purple jacket

" Ah, Hello there" I said as she froze looking very confused

Hokimate glared at her and started yelling foreign words

I then realized that Hokimate wasn't from Japan. I jolted as I heard her apologize

" Sorry for the rudeness of my friend, she hasn't been studying japanese like she was supposed to" she glared at her once more

I Quickly looked over at the other girl as I thought that she was Japanese, because she looked of it

The girl then did a deep bow and started panicking

" Sorry, sorry sorry!" I stood back and told her that it was okay but I don't think she understood, I would've expected that from Hokimate the first time I met her but she speaks perfect Japanese

In there foreign language she turned around and smiled at me

"Well, nice meeting you Kasahara I hope that we get to hang out sometime" She looked over at the panicking girl and walked out. I hadn't realised until now but I think the panicked girls name is Chi-Chi San?

After lunch was horrible, we had to do an test so that Mr Inamine knew where our learning status was at and

MY GOD did I get a bashing from Dojo

' I thought this test was suppose to be silent' I whispered

Dojo gritted his teeth and was interrupted by Komaki who put a hand on his shoulder

" Calm down you two, we're trying to do a test" Dojo just glared at Komaki and sped through the test

I was confused on some of the questions but finished eventually

'2 weeks later' Iku still hasn't been able to got to the book store

"BBRrri~ng!" The whole class stood up and one by one gave Mr Inamine the homework that was due, though I wasn't paying attention to the front as I eyed Hokimate

Hokimate sat in her chair not moving and tapping a pen against her desk, she looked over at me and nodded giving me a chance to go up to the teacher

" Hm? Is she a friend of yours?" Komaki asked with a smiled face

" yeah, I meet her in the bathroom when I cleaned my shirt" Dojo looked at Kasahara

" You know Shibazaki was-" I wasn't minding him

" Yeah, I don't really mind it though, bad people are people I don't really care about" Dojo stared at me with a dazed blushed face

I couldn't handle his 'Way more different face than usual' look and I could always feel a hot burn wanting to appear upon my face

I stood up going over to Hokimate, when I stood next to her desk I could feel a weird feeling running up my spine

" Hi Hokimate" Dojo, Tezuka, Komaki and some of the other students were staring at me

She didn't move her head to look at me but I heard the quiet reply

" Hello" I could only smile and think of wanting to be friends till my thoughts were cut off by Mr Inamine as he called me for my test

I ran over to Mr Inamine's desk and held my papers to the teacher

" Are you friends with her? She's from another country and I was surprised at how perfect her Japanese was " he smiled as he tapped the piles of paper to make them neat

I smiled back and replied to his question

" I want to be and I will be" Mr Inamine paused and I felt the warmth of his smile again

When I walked out the class door Dojo walked on pass me

 _That guy has one of the most stern faces I've ever seen, and 'Way more different face than usual'_

I then remembered that my book is out and I haven't been able to get it lately, because of the work that we had to display for the past week or so


	2. Bookstore runner

Iku ran out of the door with her bag whipping behind her and the wind catching around her body

A creeping grin starting to appear among her face

"Yass!" Ikus arms spread out beside her as she ran through the streets of Tokyo

Finally approaching the bookstore she realised a familiar face standing before the door

" Dojo, what you up to? Why are you at the bookstore?!" As she rudely pointed her finger at the innocent boy just standing and was probably looking for a book

He jolted to the sudden noise and turned around slowly

To Iku, Dojos face right now would be the last thing that you would want to see

His eyes glared into Ikus as his lips turned into a frown

"What...?" His brows arrowed towards his nose as he quickly moved his head away from the window

"Hmm?" I went over to the window to see what he was looking at as there was a poster stuck on to it with a picture of a book, _THE REACTOR CRISIS was the name of it..._

Iku whipped her head around to face Dojo as he startled away

Her eyes sparkled which only made Dojo confused and pissed

"What's up with tha... that, that stupid look?! block head!" He said after hitting her head and calling her a blockhead again

"Don't tell me that..." She giggled at the thought

"Don't tell me that Dojo is a bit of a book~worm himself?" Ikus evilness shocked the boy as she started to laugh aloud

Dojo hit her in the head again, harder as she had a big lump on her head, right in the center

"Alright! Alright! If you keep hitting me I'll get brain damage you brute!" Iku rubbed the multiple lumps on her skull

"I thought you already had brain damage"

Dojo walked into the Bookshop first and Iku, who was raging, followed behind

" Ah, That's..." Iku ran over to the stack of books and picked it up one from the top of the pile

" Yaay~ay" Iku had the book wrapped in her arms close to her chest and Dojo had walked over to see what book it was

He stood right behind her looking over her shoulder, Iku felt uneasy with him so close to her

" What's your proble..." The doors of the bookstore had opened with a gust of wind and there were at least eight or nine men standing at the door wearing red suits and a red military cap

"This is the media improvement committee!" All the people stared at the man in horror

"From this point on, we shall commence the store in accordance with the 3rd article of the improvement law!" I nudged Dojo

"Who are they?" I held tight to the book as we both spun around to not face them

"I've heard about them lately but I wouldn't think I would see them" Dojo slightly turned his head and saw the book still in Ikus hand

"Hey! You gotta put that book back you know? We'll get in trouble" Ikus head shook furiously as she tucked it away in her shirt, under her jersey

"What have you got there?" Both froze, the man only inches away from reaching the two

But he went right pass them, going towards a man with a graphical magazine

"Iku!" Dojo whispered over to Iku

"Pass me that book" Dojo whispered as he put his hands to the side of her waist

Iku jolted at the sudden hand near her

"Come on, hurry up" Iku took the book from under her clothing and slid the book over to Dojo where he took the book and had grip of Ikus hand

Slowly they made their way closer and closer to the door trying not to get caught

Dojo carefully went towards the counter tightening her hand

"What are you doing?" without a response Dojo pulled out money from his pocket placing it on the counter in front of a big man

He only stood and stared at the money until he grabbed the book

"Mister!" He waved to a MBC soldier, loud steps echoed behind them until he came to a halt. Both Iku and Dojo stood still, hearing the man's grunts behind his voice and without notice, the bookstore man had hid the book behind the counter

"We have new books in, why don't you have a look at those?" He pointed down the far end of the bookstore to where a big stack of books were

Slowly he went to the books, the bookstore man then lifted the book from behind of where it was and passed it to Dojo with a sad look in his eyes

"Hurry up before they catch you" he whispered as it was handed to Dojo

A faint smile had appeared on Dojos and Ikus faces and they made their way towards the door

Iku and Dojo were close to the door when Iku felt a hand laid upon her shoulder, she quickly pulled away and turned around, it was another MBC soldier

Dojo turned around and his eyes had widened, he gripped onto Iku's hand and just as the MBCS spoke, Dojo had pushed the door open and both were now running

Surprised, Iku had ran through the crowds still in grip of Dojo's hand, it was weird but she kept ahold

"Stop them!" Iku turned around, a shaky image of a MBC officer pointing at them

"Dojo!" "I know!" His hand grasped tighter and it happened all so fast, they were behind a shop in an alleyway and Dojo pulled Iku in his embrace and stayed still, back to the wall

They huffed and breathed for air as the MBCS ran past the alleyway, Iku still standing and in Dojos hand was slowly trying to cool down her breath. Her mind went from _What's Dojo Doing?!_ To Mums _gonna be pissed if I'm late._ Putting that aside she looked over her shoulder to see Dojo calmed down and staring back at her.

They stayed like that for a while till both had soon pushed away from each other looking bright and pink. Dojo scoffed at Iku and held the book out in the hand he was holding it in the whole time, his head turned to the side Iku not fazed at it at all but smiled.

"Thanks, Dojo" She took the book with much pleasure and dazed into the book, it had a tear near the corner on the cover but that didn't matter. A small feeling twisted up in her throat and when she tried to speak the only words that came out were mutters until her face poured with tears

"Wha... Iku! Are you alright? Hurt or maybe something else?" He circled around Iku who had her arms up, wiping tears away from her dampened face. She then went to say something though there were a lot of stutters

"Im, I... I mmmm soo happy!" Streams of water were now falling and Dojo watched, not really knowing what to do. Instead he placed his hand on top of Ikus head, patting her gently.

" Look, we got the book back didn't we? We are fine so smile! blockhead" His voice was so gentle I couldn't help but hugging the book "Yeah, thanks" the edges of my lips seemed to rise up aswell as Dojo's

Dojo and Iku were walking home, it was late considering now that the sun was going down. Iku's eyes glanced over at dojos, his were brighter reflecting the sun's bright yellowness. Why did he get that book for her? Was he trying to be nice or something? Was he trying to make friends with her?

Her mind went blank. Did he really want to be friends or was he just... hm... I dunno.

Iku was cautious when it came to calling someone by their first name, she usually calls her friends by their family name just incase. Iku had stopped when she realised that dojo wasn't following.

"Hm? What's up?" Dojo looked irritated now as he whipped his head up and pointed his index finger at her "I know that I saved your butt just now but it doesn't mean that you can just start following me home now!" Iku stared for a bit letting the words sink in "Eh?!" Now she was pissed off, thinking that they could become friends, pfft! No way.

"Well just to let you know! I know exactly where i'm going, jerk!" She said with a pouted lip and arms crossed. She turned away walking rather fast away from Dojo who had no care for what ever she had said. "Hmpf!" Dojo scoffed. How dare she insult me every time we meet.


End file.
